Disclosure
by Midnight Walker
Summary: Takes place at the end of Book 1. It's been two weeks since Ana has seen Christian. Suddenly Ana is thrust into the center of a blackmail scandal involving Christian and his alternative lifestyle. How far is she willing to go to save a man she just met? 'I knew you were mine, since the first time I laid eyes on you Anastasia.' Rated M. Mature themes.
1. Secrets

**Disclosure **

****

Hi guys! This is my first foray into the FSOG universe and I hope you like it. I hope to portray a stronger Ana as the story progresses; it always bothered me how easily she gave in to Christian. This story will also deal with mature themes; I will note them before each chapter so there aren't any unpleasant surprises! 

**All characters belong solely to E. L. James. No copyright infringement intended.**

"Ana, I need the first two chapters of these manuscripts done by before lunch." My boss, Jack Hyde tossed a stack of five manuscripts onto my desk, and stormed into his office. The loud slam from the door echoed throughout the office, but I paid it no mind. It seemed like he was pissed at everyone lately, so everyone just kept their heads down and tried to stay out of his way, me included.

Throughout the rest of the day, I diligently worked on my stack of manuscripts making notes here and there, and by the time I was finished the work day was over. I look at my computer screen and note the time: 4:45. I stand and make my way to the bathroom before I go give Jack his finished manuscripts. I exit the stall and stare at my reflection; big, lifeless blue eyes set in a slender face, stare back at me. My wavy dark brown hair is gathered in a high pony tail, with a few stray strands hanging around my ears.

My skin is pale, almost translucent and I have lost weight. I barely resemble the girl who graduated WSU barely a month ago; I'm barely distinguishable from a corpse in the morgue! This is the Post-Christian Grey Effect. It has been almost two weeks since I've talked to or seen Christian. If I didn't have to come into work, I think I would have locked myself in my room and stayed there.

I wash my hands and began the trek back to my desk, gather my finished manuscripts and walk the short distance to Jack's office. I knock tentatively of Jack's door; it would be just my luck that he's still having his bitch fit.

"What!" He barked as I open the door. He was standing with his fists in his hair, scowling menacingly at his computer screen.

"I just came to tell you that I have finished the manuscripts." I slowly walked forward and laid the manuscripts on his desk and tried not to fidget under his dark glare. It always seems like he's undressing me with his eyes; it makes me so uncomfortable. The silence stretches as his look turns from anger to downright leering. My scalp prickles and I feel the hairs on my arms stand up. I take a step back and grasp blindly for the doorknob; I need to get out of here.

I quickly scramble out of the office and stumble back to my desk, hurriedly putting on my coat and grabbing my purse. I look around; it's Friday and everyone is gone and the office is deserted. _Don't stand there and gawk; get the hell out of here! _I blink in surprise. My inner goddess hasn't made an appearance since I broke up with Christian, two weeks ago. I assumed she had holed herself up in her room with a bunch of sappy movies and a gallon of ice cream. If she's made an appearance, then I really do need to get out of here. I set out at a steady pace toward the elevators and repeatedly push the button, hoping and praying that the elevator comes before Jack does.

At last the elevator _dings_ and I step in quickly. As I turn I catch a glimpse of Jack's lust filled gaze as the doors slide shut, and I breathe a sigh of relief. Maybe he will simmer down over the weekend and this will be like a bad nightmare. I hope so, i really don't have any other source of employment. I take the time to button up my pea coat and tie the belt around my waist and adjust my purse; I just threw it on haphazardly in my rush to get out of the office. The elevator smoothly comes to a halt three floors away from the main lobby. I don't know much about the businesses that occupy the floors below and above me; I think there is a printing company here and a law firm as well.

I am still fidgeting with my purse when the door pings open. A young woman with brown hair, dressed in a smart pantsuit gets on, and we continue down in silence. The elevator opens on the ground floor and I hurry out of the building on to the wet side walk. We are in the middle of a large storm front that has been dumping heavy rain for the last three days. I am already soaked despite my umbrella and quickly choose to hail a cab instead of waiting for the bus.

I hail a cab down and quickly slide into the warm cracked leather seat and out of the rain. I give the driver my address and 15 minutes later I am home. I fiddle with my keys for a moment before I walk through the lobby and take the short elevator ride to the fourth floor. I open the door and immediately I am hit by the smell of baking chocolate chip cookies. I close the door and walk into the kitchen in bewilderment. The only person who could possibly be here is Kate, who isn't due back from Barbados until next week.

"Ana! I missed you!" Kate dressed in a ridiculous 'Kiss the cook' apron bear hugs me nearly knocking me off my feet. She has a gorgeous tan and her blonde hair seems brighter; from the island sun no doubt.

"Kate! What are you doing home early? I wasn't expecting you until at least Tuesday." She releases me and I immediately take off my wet coat and shoes and set them by the door. My pants and blouse aren't too wet so I decide to leave them on for now.

"I came home to make sure you were ok; Elliot told me what happened." She frowns and stares at me with pity. Oh no. I can't do this right now. I've been doing a great job of not thinking about Christian, but if I cave now I know I will fall apart. I will fall apart in front of Kate and I'm not sure I will be able to put together the pieces.

"Kate you didn't have to do that…I'm fine. Honestly." I walk into the kitchen to pour myself a glass of water; I would have wine, but I haven't been able to even look at wine without tearing up. "You really didn't have to fly home early for me."

"Yeah I did, Ana. This is your first relationship and your first breakup; of course you're going to need a friend! Do you want to talk about it?" she reaches her hand out and touches my arm gently; it's almost my undoing. I can feel the familiar prickling behind my eyes and my throat begins to feel tight.

"Kate, please don't…I" I break off unable to say anything more and quickly take a gulp of water. I can't deal with this, not yet. "Kate I'm not ready." I tighten my hands around the cold glass, and hope that Kate doesn't notice my hands shaking.

"Ana's its ok. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to push you. Why don't you change out of your clothes and eat some cookies with me? I can tell you all about Barbados! I brought back so many cute things for you!." She gives me her winning 'Kavanaugh smile' and I reluctantly smile back. Changing out of my work clothes sounds great; my clothes are a lot damper than what I thought.

I make my way into my room and throw on a pair of yoga pants and a cozy sweatshirt, and return to the living room. As I sit down the intercom buzzes. I jump up.

"I'll get it!" I call to Kate as I walk over to the door. I press the button on the intercom and a man's voice comes through.

"Fed-Ex Delivery for a Miss Anastasia Steele?"

"Ok, come up." I buzz him in and bite my lip. A package for me? It's probably from my mom, from whatever hobby she's wandered into. About a minute later there is a knock on the door and look through the peephole and see a guy about my age wearing the standard Fed-Ex uniform. I open the door and he presents a slim package. I quickly sign for it and absentmindedly wish him a nice day.

"What is it Ana?" Kate comes around the corner carrying a plate of cookies and a carton of ice cream.

"I don't know, it could be from my mom. I'll be right back."I walk into my room and rip of the perforated edge as I go. I dump the contents onto my bed; it's a stack of photos. I glance through the glossy 8X10 photos and I feel the blood drain from my face. There are about 18 of them; and they all feature Christian in illicit BDSM acts with different women. Different brown haired subs that look just like me.

Underneath the photos is a note, on ordinary printer paper.

_**Anastasia, I'm sure you are wondering who I am; that is not important. You will do exactly what I tell you, I will leak these photos to the press and expose your boyfriend for the sick fuck that he is. I have copies of all of these photos, do not test me. If you go to the police or to Christian I will know. With these photos I can single handedly destroy Christian Grey's entire reputation and his life. Now you are probably wondering how can you possibly help poor Christian. Simple. You will become mine. From the first time I laid on eyes on you, I knew you were mine. There is no where you can run, no where you can hide. I know everything about you; your social security number, where you were born, and most importantly where your mother and step father live. Let that be an incentive should you try to do something stupid. I will be in contact soon.**_

_**I'm watching you.**_

I crumple to the floor, the note clutched in my hand.

_What the hell am I going to do? _


	2. Re-Birth

**Oh wow. I was not expecting so many favorites, alerts, and reviews so soon! You guys are awesome. Also, I don't have this story planned out; I'm more of a fly by the seat of your leggings kind of girl. **** Also I am 100% open to plot suggestions if you guys have any; just send it in a review or a private message and I'll do my best to work it into the story if it fits. If you spot any grammatical errors please tell me. I proof read these chapters twice, but I'm not perfect. *shrugs***

**Once again E.L. James owns any and everything associated with Fifty Shades of Grey. I own nothing! No copyright infringement intended. **

I don't know how long I sat crumpled on the floor; long enough for Kate to come barging into my room, her face ashen.

"Ana! What's going on, what happened?" her voice although calm, has an undercurrent of panic and her hands shook. I couldn't open my mouth. What do I tell her? Someone is trying to blackmail my ex-boyfriend using pictures of him engaging in BDSM sex acts? That doesn't really roll off the tongue all that well. And there is also the NDA; I truly can't say anything.

Kate reaches down and snatches the note out of my hand; I make a pathetic attempt to reach for it, but Kate just smacks my hand away. I watch whatever color that was left in her face drain away and the corners of her lips tighten. Christian is going to be furious that Kate knows about his alternative lifestyle.

Kate finishes reading the note and glances toward the bed. There's no use for me to even attempt to hide the photos. She flips through them quickly, studying each photo before moving on to the next. She sighs and sits down next to me with the photos in her hand. I am silent.

"You have to tell Christian, Ana." Her gaze wanders back to the note. I gasp.

"No! I can't tell Christian anything! This person, they know where Mom and Ray live! They will go to the press!" I am hyperventilating. This can't be happening. If I tell Christian he will go ballistic; not only over the note, but because I violated the NDA.

"Ana, Christian is more equipped to deal with this problem than you! He is a billionaire! He has leagues of IT people and legal, not to mention his own security team! Besides this affects him way more than it affects you; either you tell him or I will." The color has returned to her face and her eyes are glinting dangerously. My hands are shaking. How am I supposed to Christian about this, when I can barely face him?

"Jesus Ana what happened to you? When I first met you, you were so strong and independent! You never let anyone tell you what to do and certainly didn't doubt yourself so much. Sure you were a little of the shy side, but never like this! What's happened?" Kate drops the photos and turns to me and grabs my upper arms. "Did Christian do this to you?" The damn breaks and I feel myself letting out tears that are two weeks over due. I sob in her arms for what feels like hours, but was probably only a few minutes.

When I am finished, Kate hands me a tissue from my nightstand.

"I'm sorry Kate. And no it wasn't Christian. Well it sort of was." I sniffle and try to collect my thoughts. "Christian is so intimidating, so intense. Sometimes I want to speak but I feel so insignificant next to him, I feel like I don't matter." Talking about this brings up all the time I stood next to him in my no brand jeans, with messy hair and my plain face. How can ever compare to someone like Christian? What does he see in me?

"Ana, I don't know how many times I have to tell you this but you are beautiful!" She pauses and gets the mischievous look in her eye. "You know what? That's the problem. Maybe you need to see it, to believe it. Stay right here."

I hear her in the hallway putting on her shoes and coat and then she's out the door. I slowly get up and look at the photos; some of them look more recent, and the others are a lot older. Even though Christian hasn't changed much, I can see subtle differences in younger Christians face. Back then his muscles weren't as defined as they are now, and his hair looked a little lighter; probably from being on the rowing team at Harvard.

The women are what make me sick. All of them petite, brown haired and beautiful. They are so similar to me, it makes my stomach hurt. I don't want anything to do with these girls or being a sub. I am not sub material and it was foolish of me to pretend to be something I'm not to please Christian. I agreed to try for all the wrong reasons; I just wanted to be closer to Christian and it has cost me.

I walk into the bathroom and turn on the light. I gaze into the mirror and look at the girl staring back at me; thin, almost frail looking with small pouty lips and an average nose. My hair is what I'm starting to hate the most; after all it is what attracted Christian to me in the first place. If I changed it would he still want me? Would he look at me any differently? I want to be with Christian, but I will not be a fucking _sub_. Before I let him go, I need to know if he's capable of more.

I hear the front door slam and the sound of rustling bags; Kate's back and she went shopping.

"Ana! Get your sweet little ass into this kitchen!" I allow a reluctant smile to cross my lips; Kate has always had a way with words. I shuffle out of the room and see Kate in the living room surrounded by shopping bags.

"You've only been gone an hour and a half! How'd did you get all this stuff?" Not only are there small boutique store bags, but also three Niemen's bags, two of them garment bags and two Macy's bags. "What are of these for anyway?" I flop down onto the couch; I know I'm not going to like the answer to this.

"These," referring to the boutique store bags. "Are for tonight; the rest is for tomorrow." She reached forward and grabbed my hand and hauled me into the bathroom. "Stay, Steele." She said with a smile and breezed out of the bathroom. Before I could formulate a response to her treating me like a dog, she was back with one of the stools from the kitchen. "You said that you felt overwhelmed by Christian yes? And that you never feel beautiful? Well between today and tomorrow we are going to change that." What? Change it how? Tomorrow?

"What's tomorrow?" I ask.

"Tomorrow is the Grey's charity benefit dinner, in which you were personally invited." I was personally invited? My eyes widen in shock.

"I am going with Elliot and you are going to meet up with Christian and knock him dead with the outfit I just bought you. And after the benefit is over, you are going to tell him about those damn photos and the note."

I swallow nervously. I am going to see Christian for the first time in two weeks; my hearts beats in triple time and my face flushes. Yes, I was to see him.

"Sit on the stool, please." She starts taking products out of the bags and laying them on the counter; tweezers, bronzer, hair removal cream, face masks, and a wide variety of lotions. "Tonight I am going to show you what everyone else, including Christian, sees when they look at you. And while I do this, you're going to tell me more about this Dom/Sub shit."

10 minutes later, now that my face smells like assorted fruits thanks to the face wash and lotions, I begin to talk.

"A couple of days after I met Christian, he gave me a contract; a dominant and submissive contract. It's basically agreeing to adhere to the dominant's guidelines and knowing what to expect if you misbehave." I really don't feel like going into the details of the contract; just thinking about the nipple and genital clamps, makes me nervous.

"Misbehave? So you get punished?" She grabs the tweezers from the sink.

"Yes. Usually in the form a spanking although the punishment is at the Dom's discretion; depending on how bad I fuck up, decides how bad the punishment will be." I stop talking as Kate forces my head up and begins tweezing my eyebrows.

"Okay, I get it. What about the submissive part? I can't really see you as a submissive Ana." She smiles as she steps back and admires her work. She nods and wets a washcloth with cold water; what's that for? She sees my questioning look. "It helps close your pores and minimizes the redness." She gives me the washcloth and I press it to my eyebrow. I continue talking; this is very therapeutic. I've wanted to talk to Kate about this but because of the NDA I couldn't, so I guess the note was a blessing in disguise.

"Well I'm not. I just wanted to try; I felt like I owed him that much since he was willing to try as well."

"Try?"

"I was his first girlfriend, Kate. Before me there was nothing but subs; we were both in unfamiliar territory." This realization shocks me. Christian didn't know what he was doing anymore than I did. He was trying, just like we had agreed and I ran. I am a horrible person. Instead of trying to talk things through with him and tell him what I wanted, I ran like a scared dog with tail in between my legs. I want to cry. "Kate I need to make this right, but it has to be on my terms. I need to know if he wants me for me or if he really wants a sub. I don't want to be made into someone I'm not." Kate stops tweezing my eyebrow. She looks so serious.

"Ana this is why I'm doing this. Ana I love you like a sister and I don't like seeing you like this. I can see plain as day that you love Christian and he loves you." Christian loves me? Do I love him? I know without a doubt that I do. "I don't approve of how you guys got started, but that is not my business. What I can guess is that something happened to him when he was younger; people don't just become this way out of the blue. Someone did this to him and made him this way. I can only speculate on what might have happened but my gut feeling is that it wasn't good." I shudder at the thought of someone hurting Christian makes me want to cry.

Hours later, after Kate made sure I was completely hairless, buffed and moisturized, I lay in my bed. I am beyond tired, but thoughts and questions keep swirling in my head. What I do know without a doubt is that I want to be with Christian. I don't think any man can ever make me as happy as he did. Just the thought of him make me smile and my cheeks warm. But this time I need this to be on my terms and for that to happen, I need to be stronger. Not only physically but mentally and emotionally as well; I have to stop letting people walk all over me. I need to voice my opinion and I can't be scared that Christian won't like it. Our relationship will never survive that way. Also the note; Kate brings up a valid point. I can't keep this from him, it's not fair. Everything he has worked so hard for will be for nothing if these pictures come out and I will never be able to live with myself if I do nothing to stop it. I will tell him tomorrow after the dinner, and let him handle it.

I flip over and snuggle into the covers a fall into fit full sleep, where I dream of grey eyes, ransom notes, and copper hair.

* * *

"Kate, I'm not wearing that." I cross my arms across my chest and stare at the beautiful dress laid across Kate's bed. It is a Herve Ledger Bandage Dress that retails for a cool $1.060, but for once it is not the price that is outraging me; it's the lack of fabric. The dress is a black halter and stops mid-thigh. The front has a scoop neckline that sits just below my throat and the sides have a slight diamond shape cut out. The halter straps sit approximately where my bra straps would sit and they connect with two horizontal straps that together, form the zipper that rest against my spine. The dress is beautiful, despite its outrageous price tag. As I gaze at the dress is dismay a memory suddenly comes to me.

"_You look lovely, Anastasia. This halter-neck dress suits you and I get to stroke your back, feel your beautiful skin." _Just the memory of his voice makes me shudder. He loved Kate's graduation dress and it was a halter, with a similar design to this one.

"Ana is this about you not personally liking the dress or because Christian won't like it?" Kate crosses her arms to and glares at me. I bite my lip. I will admit I am worried that I will look awkward and not at all sexy in this dress, but I am also worried about what Christian might say.

"Ana he will love this dress. The only thing he'll like more is pulling it off of you! Wear it and he'll be putty in your hands." She picks up the dress and shakes it my direction. Didn't I just say last night that I wouldn't let other people influence my decisions, Christian included? Well time for me to put up or shut up.

"I'll wear it." I allow a true smile to cross my face and snatch the dress from her outstretched hand.

"Good; because if we spent any more time arguing over this we would have missed our hair appointment! Let's go Steele; I'm going to make a woman out of you yet!" Kate grabs by the arm and barely allows me to grab my jacket before we are out the door and into the bright morning sunlight.

Hair salon? I should have stayed in bed today.


	3. Failing Together

**I'm glad you guys are enjoying this so far! This is really fun for me to write and I hope it's as much fun for you to read. **

**I'm sorry it took me so long update; the month of April has been absolutely terrible. I had to deal with a lot of family drama, and then the Pollen of 2013 hit; I could go on but I won't, lol. Now that I have time to myself again and I'm doped up on Benadryl, hopefully the next chapter will flow easily and I'll be able to put it up this week. **

**Fifty Shades of Grey belongs to E.L. James and I own nothing! No copyright infringement intended. **

This is a mistake. A big stupid mistake; why did I let Kate talk me into this! _Technically you agreed to wear the dress; Kate just bought it for you._ My inner goddess practically purrs. Oh look who is out of hibernation. My inner goddess is completely taken with this dress; hell she's taken with the entire make-over. I'm standing in front of the long mirror that hangs on the back of my door, so I can see my entire outfit.

The Herve Ledger bandage dress fits me like a second skin; pushing up my breasts and emphasizing my barely there hour glass figure. I am slowly warming up to this. Kate also bought a pair of Christian Louboutin pumps that are sky high, but are surprisingly comfortable to walk in. My make-up is immaculate; my eyes are rimmed in black eyeliner and black shadow for a dark sexy smoky eye that makes my eyes pop. My lips are covered in a nude lipstick and my cheeks have just a hint of blush to them.

My hair is perhaps the biggest transformation. Kate convinced me to dye it a lighter color; she actually suggested blonde, but I shot that down immediately. I'm trying to shock Christian not give him a heart attack. Not to mention Christian doesn't like blondes. The hair dresser Hanna, a sweet older woman, suggested a lighter brown and I readily agreed. We decided on caramel color with a few blonde high lights throughout, majority of them in my new side swept bangs. Hanna also cut my hair in layers to make my hair fuller and added big voluminous curls, which hang artfully below my breasts, for tonight's benefit dinner. Add in the masquerade mask the Elliot brought with him and I look like a different person. I look like a woman worthy of Christian Trevelyan-Grey.

"Ana! Let's go!" Kate is finally ready; she opted for a Herve Ledger bandage dress as well, although hers is red with a plunging v-neckline to show off her ample cleavage. By the look on Elliot's face, I say she chose well. I grab my small silver clutch and follow the happy couple down to Elliot's car, a sleek white BMW sedan.

We all buckle up and pull out into the evening Seattle traffic, heading towards the highway. We all exchange light talk mostly about work; Elliot's construction company has been selected by the city to design and build a group of condos in the Belltown area of Seattle.

"Elliot we have to have a dinner to celebrate! This is _huge_!" Kate jumps in her seat and leans over to kiss Elliot on the cheek. I offer him my congratulations as well; even with my limited knowledge in all things construction, I know this is a big deal.

"Yeah, a dinner sounds great. I'll make it a family thing; me, you, Ana, Mom, Dad, Mia and Lord Douche bag." My mouth drops open at the same time Kate speaks.

"Why, are you calling Christian 'Lord Douche Bag'?!" She fully turns in her seat, expecting an immediate answer. Elliot takes his time answering, choosing this moment to switch lanes and check out the traffic behind in the rearview mirror.

He takes a deep breath and looks at me through the rearview. "Look Ana, I'm not trying to make you feel weird or anything like that, but ever since you and Christian broke up….He's been an absolute nightmare." Elliot looks back to the road and keeps talking. "I don't know if he told you, but when my mom brought Christian home, he didn't speak at all. He didn't start talking until they brought home Mia. Now this time it's worse than that. Whenever he does show up to have lunch, or whatnot with the family, he's angry and withdrawn, and he talks in mono-syllables."

My eyebrows shoot up into my hairline. I can visualize his angry expression; jaw tightly clenched, and his eyes completely closed off and cold. The vision makes me shiver. I unable to formulate a proper response to that and thankfully Kate steers the conversation into much safer territories. I drown out their resulting conversation as I process what Elliot said. Could it be that Christian is suffering as much as I am? That he misses me as much as I miss him? I don't allow the idea to fill me with hope; I'm still not totally sure if Christian and I can work out the _kinks_ in our relationship.

20 minutes later we turn up the familiar driveway of the Grey residence, and my stomach fills with butterflies again. It is packed with expensive cars and the path is lit with glowing lanterns, and white lights are strung up in the branches of the surrounding trees; it's breathtaking.

"Wow, your mom really goes all out huh?" Even Kate is shocked, her blue eyes wide behind her black and red mask.

"Yeah, this benefit is a big deal. It's called 'Coping Together'. It deals with drug addicted mothers; you know to help them get back on their feet." Kate begins to badger Elliot with more questions, but I don't participate. A charity dealing with drug addict mothers, who would've thought? Thankfully we are next in line, so the name of the charity slips from my mind as the butterflies begin to make their grand resurgence.

A valet opens my door and with the help of his hand, I slide out the low sitting car with a grace I didn't know I had. The valet openly stares at me, his mouth hanging open. I flush and thank him; it seems like the dress is already making an impact. I fall in line beside Kate as we join the line of people heading toward the large white tent set up in the backyard. The path is lined with green carpet and lit with more lanterns. The sunset provides a beautiful back drop; it's like something out a fairy tale or a movie.

I continue to stare around in awe and I jump when a strong hand settles on my arm. I turn and find an older man wearing an expensive looking tux with a white Venetian mask with delicate silver trimmings around the edge. His brown hair combed neatly and although his jaw is strong like Christian's that is the only similarity they share.

"You are beautiful," he leers at me. As his hand trails down the inside of my arm it skims the side of breast. I flush in anger. _Who the hell does this guy thinks he is?_ My inner goddess is in firm agreement; she's wearing a t-shirt that says "Property of Christian Grey", emblazoned on the front. I push his hand away and glower at him.

"Thank you but I am taken, and I would like for you to keep your hands off of me." I step away from him and walk quickly around him. After a few steps I glance back to find him still watching me, and I quicken my pace. I quickly find Kate and Elliot and fall back into step beside them. A waiter walks past us and offers champagne. I quickly accept a glass to calm the butterflies in my stomach. I take a sip and continue to follow them to our table.

Grace sees me just as I reach the table.

"Ana, sweetheart you look breathtaking! Have you done something with your hair? It looks fabulous." She is the picture of elegance in a shimmering green gown and her hair in an elegant coif.

"Thank you Grace; I didn't change much just the color and a little cut." I give her a warm smile as I accept her hug.

"These are my parents, Mr. and Mrs. Trevelyan," She gestures to the older couple at the table both smiling warmly and wearing simple bronze masks.

"It's an honor to meet you both," I smile warmly at them as well. They are distracting me from my true goal; finding Christian.

"Ana!" I move my glass out of the way just in time as Mia flies into my arms. She is beautiful in her pink chiffon gown and Venetian mask to match. "I'm so happy to see you!" She gushes. I'm surprised.

"You look beautiful Mia." I tell her sincerely. She eyes my dress with amazement, and I flush.

"I look beautiful? Jesus Ana, you look good enough to eat! My brother is going to die of blue balls tonight!" She laughs and I flush; I'm sure I'm glowing brighter than the lanterns at this rate. I glance around the table and my breath catches in my chest.

He looks so debonair in his crisp black tux and black mask; he looks dangerous and desire races through my blood leaving me wanting in its wake. I slowly and unconsciously lick my lips remembering the last we were together; the Thomas Tallis piece, the cuffs. I have to bite my lip to stifle the moan bubbling up inside me as my body warms at the mere memory. I notice his lips part and his eyes darken as he takes in my outfit, before settling on my lip. I immediately release it and he smirks.

The spell is broken and I suddenly notice the woman sitting next to him. She is clad in a crimson gown with a deep v-neckline that plunges down to the top of her stomach, revealing plenty of her ample cleavage. She has long, full dark hair that cascades down her back, and is wearing a delicate red mask with black feathers. _Who the fuck is she? A new submissive?_ I immediately dismiss the thought; there doesn't seem to be a submissive bone in that girls body judging by the death glare she's giving me. I turn to Mia.

"Mia," I say smoothly interrupting whatever she was talking about. "Who is the girl with Christian?" Mia casually takes a sip of her champagne and I notice mine is empty. I flag down a waiter and grab another; I have the feeling I'm going to need it.

"Oh that's Lily. I grew up with her. She's had a thing for Christian, for _years _now but he always told her he wasn't interested. Tonight when she heard that you guys had broken up, she didn't waste any time; the moment he arrived she stuck herself to his side like glue. That seat was supposed to be for you, but she got to it first. Would you like me to make her leave?" Mia licks her lips and in this moment she reminds me of a lioness waiting to pounce of her unsuspecting prey. Old Ana would probably have run from the table in tears; New Ana is going to do no such thing.

"No, she can stay." I say glancing over at Lily; she is trying to capture Christian's attention but his eyes are glued to me and Mia. "I'll find another seat at the table." I sit grab the seat next to Mia, who didn't bring a date and await the start of the benefit.

An hour later the benefit dinner is in full swing and we are on our second course, a wonderful roasted Muscovy duck breast with creamy sunchoke puree, thyme roasted Bing cherries, fois gras, accompanied by Chauteauneuf-Du-Pape Vielles 2006 Domaine De La Janasse. I've never even heard of most of these foods; I've surely never heard of the expensive French wine with the completely over the top name. The Trevelyan's are lively enough for the entire table; between them and Mia, hardly anyone gets a word in which suits me just fine.

I feel both Christian's eyes as well as Lily's boring holes into the top of my head. I ignore Lily, but the several times me and Christian have made eye contact, I found myself quickly averting my gaze lest I embarrass myself with the heated memories our past _encounters_.

I sip my wine and catch Lily's eye. She smirks at me as she deliberately slides her hand underneath the table; Christian's reaction a split second later, confirms that she put her hand exactly where I thought. _That's mine!_ I want to shout at her but I keep my cool. She wants me to make a scene and embarrass myself, but I will not stoop to her childish level.

Mia dabs the corners of her mouth with her napkin before turning to me. "Ana, are going to help with the auction right?"

I nod my head. "Of course, I would be delighted to."

Dinner carries on and twenty minutes later dessert, which consisted of Sugar Crusted Walnut Chiffon, Candied Figs and Maple ice cream, is finished and MC begins to auction off the prizes. I am surprised to see that not only does Christian own a property in Aspen, but Mrs. Robinson is on the list as well. _Hmmm, Christian owns a home in Aspen; I wonder where else he owns property. Hopefully I get the chance to ask him._ I also note that the Carrick and Grace own a home in Montana; is there anywhere these people haven't been?

The auction has reached Christian's house in Aspen and the bidding starts at five thousand dollars. I get the urge to bid twenty-four thousand dollars, the amount Taylor got for Wanda, but I resist. With the way Jack acted on Monday, I might need that money should I decide to quit SIP.

10 minutes later the auction ends with Carrick and Grace's home in Montana, going for one hundred and ten thousand dollars.

"That wraps up the prize auction!" the MC says over the sound system. "Now we start the First Dance Auction! If I could have my ladies on the stage, please?" He gives an elaborate flourish towards the stage and women began walking down towards the stage.

"Ana, come on its time!" Mia jumps up and grabs my hand. _What a minute I didn't volunteer for this!_ I frown; when I said I would volunteer I thought that meant handing out baskets or something, not getting up on stage. I drain the rest of my dessert wine, stand up and glance across the table. It seems Lily has volunteered as well. _Well this going to get interesting._ Judging by Christian's stony expression he has realized it also. I look around the table and see everyone has their eyes fixed on me or Christian; Grace is trying to hide a smile, Carrick is frowning, The Trevelyan's are whispering to each other, and Kate is staring at Christian.

As I step back and walk past Kate, she gives me a saucy wink and her full blown Kavanaugh smile. Her smile reassures me and I lift my chin proudly. I have nothing to be shy about; I am wearing a sexy dress, killer heels, and my hair looks amazing. For the first time in my life I feel worthy of the stares I am receiving, and it's a heady feeling. The alcohol is coursing through my veins and it makes me feel brave and giddy; I allow Mia to tuck my arm under hers and together we walk towards the stage.

There are a set of stairs which we'll go up when our name is called. I tune out the first couple of girls as Mia whispers in my ear.

"Christian is going to bid on you." I glance at her out of the corner of my eye, but she is looking at Christian who has joined the other men gathered in front of the stage.

"How can you be sure?"

"He hasn't taken his eyes off of you this whole evening. Besides Christian wouldn't let anyone outbid him; losing is not in his DNA." She giggles and I smile; she's definitely right about that. Christian doesn't lose nor does he take no for an answer.

"Next we have the lovely Anastasia!" I un-tuck my arm from Mia's and walk forward. Oddly enough I don't feel as nervous; the wine is not only allowing me to feel calm, but it is also lending me a grace I usually don't have, as I walk to the center of the stage.

"Anastasia is a world famous ballet dancer, speaks fluent Russian, and has a gold medal in Judo. What am I bid for the beautiful Anastasia?" I allow a small smile when I hear the MC list my "hobbies" and "talents". I dreamed of being a ballerina when I was little girl, but I quickly realized that wasn't meant to be. My first ballet class when I was I eight was also my last.

"Twelve thousand dollars," Christian's voice easily carries across the now silent crowd. My eyes find him in the crowd; his eyes are focused on me. My desire re-awakens and curls like smoke in my body, and everything clenches; I bit my lip. I see his lips part and a slow sexy smirk bloom across his face. _Oh how I love playful Fifty! _I think that is what I miss most about him. There is nothing like a playful Christian Grey.

"Twenty thousand dollars," Another voice rings out across the crowd from the right corner. I tear my eyes away from Christian to see the man who had felt me up earlier. _Oh no, this is not going to end well._ I glance back at Christian who like everyone else, turned to regard his opponent.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, it looks like you will be treated to a show tonight! The big spenders have arrived!" The MC announced gleefully. I find Kate in the crowd and her eyes are wide. When she makes eye contact, she gives me thumbs up, and mouths '_He's still into you!'_ I am uncertain; what if Christian is just being possessive? Christian made it very clear to me that he doesn't share.

I turn back to Christian. He is running a long finger along his bottom lip in silent contemplation. His eyes are boring into mine; I squirm under the weight of his stare and he smiles triumphantly. _Wait, what? _I'm confused.

"One hundred thousand dollars," His voice is confident; he knows he's won.

"What the honest fuck?!" Lily's disbelief is easily heard, because the crowd is dead silent, caught between me, and Christian. Even the MC is shocked. I am beyond happy. Not only does this mean that I don't have to dance with 'Mr. Hands On', this reassures me that Christian still cares. Christian wouldn't just throw away one hundred thousand dollars if he didn't. In addition to the desire still simmering, and the happiness, I feel smug. _Oh this is a good feeling._

"One hundred thousand going once," 'Mr. Hands On' glares but shakes his head. _YES!_ I shout triumphantly in my head. My inner goddess does a little jig still wearing her 'Property of Christian Grey' t-shirt. I am over the moon. "Going twice, SOLD!"

The crowd erupts into thunderous applause and I cannot control the huge smile that threatens to split my face. Christian steps forward and grabs my hand to help me off the stage. I half expect him to let go of my hand as we reach the last step but it remains firmly in his grasp. We head through the still applauding crowd to the tent's exit. He leads me around to the back of the house and we enter through a side door and into the spacious kitchen. It's a blend of creams, browns, the cabinets a rich dark brown, done up in a Tuscan style.

I look into his eyes and notice that he is angry. His eyebrows are pulled down, his eyes closed off and cold and his jaw clenched tight. _Just like I imagined it in Elliot's car_. I am bewildered; I am sure I haven't done anything to anger him.

"Christian?" He blows out a rush of air and places his hands in his pants pockets, yet he says nothing. "Christian, why did you bring me in here?" I'm beginning to get antsy.

"Anastasia, what are you trying to prove?" His voice is a low growl, and it washes over me; but instead of filling me with desire, it fills me with anger.

"Christian what are you talking about? I'm not trying to prove anything."

"Anastasia, don't play dumb; it does not suit you." I recoil, stung. _What the fuck?_ I take a step back and return his glare; I will not cower in front of him. For so long I let him walk all over me, make decisions for me and treat me like a child.

"Cut the bullshit, Christian. Say what you want, or don't say anything at all." I cross my arms under my breasts and wait. He runs his hands through his hair and exhales again.

"The hair, the dress, the shoes; are you trying to make me throw you over my shoulder? You are mine and I will not let you parade yourself around like this." My mouth opens and I am unable formulate a verbal reply. He takes off his tux jacket and hands it to me. "Put this on; I am the only one who should ever see you like this." He shakes his jacket in front of me, but I make no motion to take it. I feel anger surge up from my stomach, hot and strong, and I feel my skin flush, and grow warm.

"First off, I am not a piece of property _you cannot claim me Christian Grey_! I am not _yours_; I am my own fucking person and I will do what I wish to my body and you, nor anyone else will tell me otherwise!" I am angry; angrier than I can ever remember being. "I am so sick of you treating me like a child! I can make my own decisions!" I take in Christian's slack jawed expression; I don't think anyone, with the exception of maybe Grace or Carrick, has ever yelled at him.

"Ana I-"He begins, but I immediately cut him off.

"No Christian, I had hoped that maybe we could talk and maybe works things out between us, but I don't think that is a possibility. I thought that we could…" I trail off as my anger flees my body, leaving me drained. Christian's expression has settled into that of a wounded child. It gnaws at my heart, but I need to remain strong; he needs to hear this.

"Ana, I want us to work. I need you in my life; these past two weeks have been absolute hell. My days are full of endless monotony, and my nights are dark and lonely without you." I feel tears well up in my eyes, but by sheer strength I keep them at bay.

"Christian I want us to work too, but I cannot see that happening if you carry on the way you have. You cannot control me Christian, I am a person with thoughts and feelings; you can't lock me away in an ivory tower only accessible to you! Just as you have had no one to answer to for the last seven years, it is the same for me. I was forced to be my own mother because my own was too busy living in a fantasy life. I am used to making my own decisions, going where I please with whom I please and if you can't live with that…" I trail off again. I take a deep breath and study his face. His eyes are wide with disbelief, his mouth open in a silent gasp. After what feels like an eternity, he shakes his head and offers me a grim smile.

"Never in a million years did I picture that this night was going to go this way. I thought I would come here, sweep you off your feet and have you leave with me. I was foolish to think that this would go smoothly; nothing is ever smooth with you Ana." I reluctantly smile and feel myself thaw a little.

"I want nothing more than that Christian, but I won't walk back into the situation I was in before. I will not be under a contract; there will be no rules, no imaginary lines, and no punishments. Just us, together in an equal relationship where there are no secrets. I am willing to try, are you?" I am terrified of his response, terrified that he will say no. I know that it is a lot to ask of him, but I can't be in a relationship where he knows everything about me but I know nothing about him.

I lose track of how long we stand in the kitchen, just staring at each other in dead silence. His expression has become guarded and I find my answer in his eyes. I take one last look at him and walk across the kitchen to patio door.

He doesn't stop me.


End file.
